Stats
There are 6 Main stats in the game: STR, INT, VIT, DEX, LUK and AGI. Each Main stats will give some amount of other stats (ATK, HP, MP, etc.) Each class has it's own primary Main stat that gives more other stats when increased. Leveling up your character will increase your character's Main stats. You will receive certain amount of stats and also some random amount of bonus stats on each level up depending on your current class. Bonus stats can be rerolled in the Gem shop. Changing classes will recalculate the correct level up stats for that class. You will not lose any stats. You can also receive more Main stats from equipment, artifacts, pets and from skills that temporarily increase your stats. Effect of Main stats Each class has one of the 6 Main stats as a primary stat. Every 1 point in your class's Main stat gives you 2 HP, 2 MP, 2 Attack (ATK) and 2 Magic Attack (M.ATK) Classes sorted by their Main stat *Strength (STR) :: Novice :: Fighter :: Acolyte :: Knight :: Paladin :: Spellsword :: Fencer :: Duelist :: Monk :: Lancer *Intelligence (INT) :: Mage :: Priest :: Sage :: Shadowmancer :: Wizard :: Warlock :: Battle Mage :: Geomancer :: Necromancer * Vitality (VIT) :: None *Dexterity (DEX) :: Archer :: Bard :: Hunter :: Ranger :: Arcane Archer :: Pirate *Luck (LUK) :: Time Mage :: Trickster *Agility (AGI) :: Thief :: Assassin :: Alchemist :: Ninja Main stats *Strength (STR) :: Increases your Attack (ATK) by 1 :: Increases your HP by 2 *Intelligence (INT) :: Increases your Magic Attack (M.ATK) by 1 :: Increases your Magic Defense (M.DEF) by 1 :: Increases your MP by 4 *Vitality (VIT) :: Increases your Defense (DEF) by 1 :: Increases your HP by 4 *Dexterity (DEX) :: Increases your Attack (ATK) by 0.5 :: Increases your Magic Attack (M.ATK) by 0.5 :: Increases your Casting Speed (CAST) by 2 :: Increase your Hit by 1 *Luck (LUK) :: Increases your Critical Hit (CRIT) by 1 :: Increases your Evasion by 1 *Agility (AGI) :: Increases your Attack Speed (ASPD) by 2 :: Increases your Hit by 1 :: Increases your Evasion by 0.5 (for Classes without shield) Other stats *Attack (ATK) :: How much damage your physical attacks and skills will do *Magic Attack (M.ATK) :: How much damage your magical attacks and magic skills will do *Defense (DEF) :: How much less damage your will take from physical attacks and skills *Magic Defense (M.DEF) :: How much less damage your will take from magical attacks and magic skills *Hit Points (HP) :: Your character's health. When it reaches 0 you will fall in battle. *Magic Points (MP) :: Your character's magic reserve. Skills require certain amount of MP to be used. If you don't have enough MP you can't use any skills during battle. *Hit :: Increases your ability to attack multiple times per attack. You can do upto 8 hits per single attack. *Evasion :: Increases your ability to evade incoming attacks and skills. Maximum evasion chance is 95%. *Attack Speed (ASPD) :: Increases your ability to attack faster again after the previous attack *Casting Speed (CAST) :: Increases your ability to cast skills faster *Critical Hit (CRIT) :: Increases your ability to perform critical attacks which deal 50% more damage than regular attacks Category:Info